cookingmamayearfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama
'Mama '''is the title character who instructs the player through various recipes and rates them based on their performances. Her husband is Papa, and she has a pet dog named Max, and two children, Ichigo and Ringo. She is well known for speaking a mixture of Japanese and English, and her amusing reactions to mistakes the player makes in the games. Clothes Clothes a is appear in Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends and Gardening Mama and Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop and Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic and Gardening Mama 2: Forest Friends and Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appetit! and Cooking Mama: Let's Cook!Cooking Mama: Let's Cook! and Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop. Game Trivia a Trivia gallerys (More) Mama's Clothes (CM1 & CMCO & CMWK normal) Mama Gallery ois. Biomama Appearance Mama has light skin and big, often shiny black/brown eyes. Her short light brown hair partially flares out at the shoulder, with her thick bangs neatly brushed to the right. Normally she wears a white collared top with a yellow apron, denim pants, white shoes, and a pink kerchief around her hair adorned by white dots. In various games her attire can be customized. Personality A passionate housewife and cook, Mama is very knowledgeable and while she is serious when it comes to cooking, she can also be very encouraging and forgiving. She will console those who struggle and offer to help them, and because of her caring nature she has friends of all ages. She loves to make new friends and feels sad when she's lonely or ignored, but she's just as likely to find new things to do to occupy herself. Besides cooking, Mama also likes to garden, baby, and do crafts in her spare time. She also enjoys getting in touch with nature by going camping. Gallery sippie a mama gallery Cooking Mama gallery: Cooking Mama: Cook Off gallery: Cooking Mama 2: Dinner With Friends gallery: Cooking Mama: World Kitchen gallery: Gardening Mama gallery: Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop gallery: Crafting Mama gallery: Babysitting Mama gallery: Camping Mama: Outdoor Adventures gallery: Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic gallery: Gardening Mama 2: Forest Friends gallery: Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appetit! gallery: Cooking Mama: Let's Cook! gallery: Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop gallery: Cooking Mama: Cookstar gallery: Trivia *In the North American localization, Mama has a joyful, cute, slightly childish accent when she speaks while her voice in the European PAL localization is notably more calm and mature with a slight British accent. *As Mama has her own brand named items in series, it can be assumed she is famous or an established figure in the Cooking Mama world. *In Wii games like Babysitting Mama'' the back of her hair has spikes. *In one of the photos and in the Japanese promo for ''Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop'', she has a light blue scooter she uses to travel. *In the YouTube video "In The Garden", she is shown to be afraid of caterpillars.'' '' *Based on preferences over certain regional recipes in the Cooking Mama series and the birthplace of her voice actress, it can be assumed that Mama and her family currently live in the Kansai region of Japan or at least have grown up there. : Category:Friends Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adults